Alphabet
by Black Kunai
Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why he would feel the same way. 12: Lost
1. Ability

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 132**

**

* * *

**

Ability

Sakura couldn't help loving him. Maybe it had to do with the physical part. The way his muscles rippled when he lifted the weights. The way he could fight with ease, and never sweat. The way he walked so confidently. The way he smirked in her direction when he caught her staring.

Maybe it had to do with the mental/emotional part. The infuriating (but lovable) way he never showed his emotions on his face, but in his eyes. The completely frustrating (but endearing) way he would always expect you to know what he said with a "Hn." The troublesome (but ohso_cute_) way he would give her bouquets of flowers that surrounded her house so much that she couldn't walk around.

Or maybe it had to do with his ability to kiss her that caused her to feel faint.


	2. Bother

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 136**

**

* * *

**

_B- Bother_

As the katana slid through Sasuke's side, and the pain erupted, he couldn't help but think. _Why the fuck did I do this?_ _Because you love her_, his subconscious replied. Internally, he sighed. This loving Sakura thing was troublesome. If it was going to _**fucking hurt**_ this much every single time he risked his life to save her, just because he loved her, he was quitting. He was not kidding. At all.

Sasuke laid still, and quietly as Sakura healed him. His eyes were closed, and he let out a deep breath as she finished. He was about to move, when he felt a shadow pass over him and he froze. Soft, featherlike lips touched his. The edges of his mouth curved up, ever so slightly.

Hm. Maybe this loving Sakura thing wasn't such a bother.


	3. Contagious

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 137**

**

* * *

**

_Contagious_

That smile. That damn smile.

It was so breathtaking… so incredibly beautiful. The way her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled added to it. It made him want to smile.

Dammit.

Not cool man, not cool.

He was _Sasuke Uchiha. _Sasuke Uchiha!

He was **not **supposed to smile. But that smile just made him want to…it was contagious.

**_*;;ThatsmileThatsmileThatsmile;;*_**

She watched the corners of his mouth curl slightly. She didn't know why, but it just made her grin even wider…

Like a dummy.

Damn. His smile made her, Sakura Haruno, look like an idiot. And she does not appreciate that. At all. _Stop smiling, stop smiling, stop smiling. _She repeated to herself.

But it was just _so cute_! He was already so handsome, and bam! Mix in a smile.

She was still grinning.

Darn. His smile was just too contagious.


	4. Daring

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 196**

**

* * *

**

_Daring_

She swung from tree to tree like a monkey. Her face had a crazy grin on it, and she swung herself up so she was hanging upside down. Sasuke watched her, and shook his head.

"You're going to hurt yourself." He said. Sakura, with her pink hair, and vivid green eyes just laughed.

"Not even! I do this all the time!" She yelled out. "It's because I'm a daring, daring, _daring_ person!" She giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, of course. But you will hurt yourself." Sakura just stuck her tongue out in return. "Put that back in. You never know what will happen to it."

Sakura gaped at him. "Woah! Did Uchiha Sasuke just make a joke?" Sasuke just looked at her. She snickered. "Sasuke made a joke! Sasuke made a joke!" She said in a sing- song voice. She stuck her tongue out at him again. Sasuke looked at her tongue, then looked at her face. She looked at him back, slightly confused. He stepped forward, once, twice, then captured her lips with his. He heard her squeak, but then relax into it.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss. Oh yes. He could be quite daring too.


	5. Eager

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 186**

* * *

_Eager_

The man stepped over the threshold into the church. His suit was very posh looking, and his face only added to his overall look. He waited patiently.

After about an hour, everything was in motion. He stood at the altar, just waiting for the music to start. When it did, he watched, just like everyone else, as a young woman came down the aisle dressed in white. He listened carefully as the words, "You may not kiss the bride," were spoken, and thunderous applause was given. As they all left, he hooked his arm with the pink-haired girl, and she looked at him lovingly.

"Sasuke…" she spoke carefully.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Let's go talk to the priest."

"No."

"But why!"

"Don't be eager Sakura. We said in June."

"Bu-bu-but please!" She whined.

"No. Be patient."

"…Fine-uh. Well, I guess we just can't take the spotlight away from Naruto and Hinata anyway. It was a beautiful wedding, huh?"

"Ours will be better than the dobes."

"Uh-huh…"

"It will. Actually, the taking away spotlight idea sounds good. Let's go talk to the priest."

"…Don't be eager Sasuke."

"…Hn."


	6. Fear

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 153**

* * *

_Fear_

Sakura shook as she woke from her nightmare. Her hand fumbled around as she reached for her light. Her hand went up to her face as the light blinded her. She sat in her bed, shoulders shaking, water dripping from her face. Her nightmare terrified her. The thunder shook the house from the outside, and the lightning illuminated her face, showing her fragile face with dark circles under her eyes. She closed them as her nightmare invaded her thoughts.

_Don't leave Sasuke!_

_I love you…_

_Sasuke, no!_

_Don't die on me, please!_

_Sasuke!_

Sakura's door opened, and a soaked with rain young man came in. He took one look at her face, and knew immediately what had happened. He rushed to their bed without bothering to take his uniform off and held Sakura in his arms.

"Hush baby, hush…"

Sasuke hugged her tight.

The fear of losing her was his nightmare as well.


	7. Giant

**Summary:**** Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 142**

* * *

_Giant_

"Oh my god Sasuke…" Sakura gasped as she stared at Sasuke. He smirked. "It's…huge. Giant. Humongous." Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm an Uchiha. We excel at everything." He purred in her ear. She giggled.

"But I didn't know you were good in this department!" Sasuke looked offended.

"I'll have you know I'm perfect at this." Sakura grinned cheekily at him, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"It'll take me forever to finish this though…"

"It's delicious. Trust me, you'll have finished it off in no time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright…" Sakura looked doubtful, but leaned forward and placed a piece of cake in her mouth. She moaned in bliss. "Best…cake…ever." She groaned. She continued eating the gigantic cake that Sasuke made for her birthday. "You were right!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ino wasn't kidding when she said you had a giant appetite for cake..."

* * *

**A/N.: Lmao.**


	8. Hugs

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 140**

* * *

_Hugs_

When Sasuke was young, he was bombarded with hugs. At the time it did not faze him whatsoever, because hey. He was five.

**_(Hormones didn't exist.)_**

When he turned twelve, and girls were still hugging him, it affected him in a way he didn't know. Ino would jump on his back, and he'd tense then push her off shaking off the weird shivers. When Sakura would jump on his back, he'd let her, but only because it felt good. In some way he couldn't explain.

**(Puberty sucked.)**

When he was eighteen, and knew fully about hormones, and libido, and all that jazz,

_(Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.)_

He entirely accepted Sakura to hug him.

Hey, he was a dude. He liked it when females, (coughcough_Sakura_) hugged him.

"…Sasuke-kun, I think you need a shower. A cold one."

.

.

.

Stupid hugs.


	9. Ideal

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 130**

* * *

_Ideal_

Sasuke Uchiha had a list that his ideal girl would have.

_The List_

_Attractive_

She had to be pretty. She couldn't have outrageously colored hair, or too big of eyes, or really small. She had to help future Uchihas look beautiful.

_Intelligent, but not too much_

It would be such a pain if his wife was smarter than him. A know-it-all is a no-it-all. (Haha, he's punny.)

_Docile_

His girl couldn't fight him with everything. She had to listen to him, and follow his orders, because someone who didn't was always so…annoying.

This list goes on and on and on. Sasuke Uchiha has a very strict list.

**Too bad it means nothing when it comes to Sakura Haruno.**

_(Oh, how he loves her and all her opposite-ness.)_


	10. Joy

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 245**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

J-Joy

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sasuke Uchiha winced as his wife's piercing screams reached his ears. He could feel his hand slowly losing feeling, but kept a stoic façade while Naruto sniggered in the corner, and Kakashi just gave his trademark eye crinkle.

Sakura Uchiha(formerly Haruno) paused in her rant to take a deep breath, then screamed again as she pushed, pushed with all her _might_, she had to, because pushing a _fucking watermelon_ out of her _vagina_ was really-

Oh my kami.

Baby cries filled the air, and she released her death grip on Sasukes hand, who very casually flexed and flinched at the pain, but he was _Sasuke Uchiha_, and he could _not_ show pain, especially in front of his wife and **_?_**

"SCREW YOU UCHIHA BASTARD!"

And it repeated all over as she pushed yet _another _watermelon out something the size of a quarter. When it was over, she finally relaxed, and leaned back on her bed. Two little bundles of joy were put into her arms, and she grinned tiredly at them and at her husband.

Two boys, both with green eyes looked up at her and gurgled. One's hair was black, while the other baby had a dark, maroon type colored hair. They were adorable.

"We make pretty babies." She grinned cheekily. Sasuke just smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Of course, I'm an Uchiha."

"ALRIGHT LETS NAME THAT CUTIE NARUTO JUNIOR!"

…Just no.


	11. Key

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 284**

* * *

**K-Key**

Deep down, Sasuke was truly a romantic. He was a sucker for poetry.

(_Yes_, _poetry_, get over it. He's an _Uchiha_, he can do _whatever he wants_.)

And today was the day. The day he'd take the next step in their relationship, give her a poem, and invite her to move in. Yes, he was ready.

So when she arrived, he had everything ready. Flowers surrounded the doorway, and he sat on the couch, a key and his poem clutched in his hand. As she entered the room, she looked around in awe.

"Sasuke-kun! You did this for me? Why?" Her smile radiated, and it was all for him. He could feel the words trying to form on his tongue, but it came out in a jumbled mess.

"..Hn." (Translation: Move in with me but I'm so nervous, I can't say what I want to say so it came out in my trademark hn.)

Sakura's eyes locked on his clenched hand. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

Every idea that he planning on doing flew out the window, and he felt so awkward. He shoved his hand out at her.

(No, no this wasn't _right_. He was supposed to kneel and be _romantic_ and proclaim his love for her and read her the poem, goshdangit.) He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize she was reading the last of the poem.

_Inside your palm was the key to my heart_

_You had it along_

Her eyes watered up as she looked at the key in her palm, the one she knew belonged to his (_their_) house. She grinned as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Aw, you're so cheesy Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." (Translation: asdfghjkl doh, justforyou.)


	12. Lost

**Summary: Collection of short stories. Why would Sakura love the stoic Sasuke? And why would he feel the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Word Count: 296**

* * *

**L- Lost**

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he accepted all the smiles and hugs. It was hard not to, he had to gain their favor back somehow. Everything felt…almost normal. And today, it was his birthday. All his friends were throwing a party for him at Ichiraku.

But as he walked through the happy streets at dusk, looking at all the children running around playing ninja, and seeing all the new vendors and buildings, he felt out of place. He couldn't recognize anything.

He felt. Lost. Again.

He hadn't felt this way since he was a child. People bustled around him as he froze in the middle of the street, taking in all the sights and sounds.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned around and saw Sakura Haruno, in all her glory standing before him, and behind her was Ichiraku with all his friends. He could see them all smiling and laughing. He hadn't seen her for a few weeks since she had been on a mission. "What's wrong?" He didn't reply. Her gaze turned warm and she held her hand out to him to accept. "C'mon, everyone's waiting for you."

He looked behind her again, and felt something in his heart as he saw Kiba and Naruto compete for who could eat more ramen. Hinata watched with a light blush and Neji stood by her shoulder. Kakashi was drinking with Kurenai and Iruka and Lee was shouting about youth with Gai.

He turned his gaze back to Sakura and accepted her hand. She led him to the stand, chattering about her mission. Just before they reached it, he stopped, causing her to as well.

"Sakura." She turned and looked at him curiously. He looked down at their joined hands, and just a small smile spread across his face. "I'm home."

* * *

**A/N: These are getting longer. Whoops. Sorry for a really late update. Check out my other story, Harmony. Review please.**


End file.
